


Do As Dreamers Do

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Both Theo and Derek have hated It's A Small World ever since they were little. A pack trip to Disney World finds them having to go on it so they don't disappoint Jenna. They get a little more than they were expecting out of the traumatizing ride.





	Do As Dreamers Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kane!

Theo doesn’t care what anyone says, It’s A Small World is a creepy ass ride. A ride that he avoided like the plague after the first time he went on it when he was 5 years old and got traumatized. But now he finds himself at Disney World with Liam, Jenna, David, Derek, Stiles, Mason, and Corey. He thought he would be in the clear about having to ride it until Jenna had turned her eyes on him. The wide, hopeful ones he often sees on Liam. On Liam he can sometimes say no. But Jenna? It’s impossible. And she definitely knows it.

Theo notices Derek hanging back in the line, his fingers tapping against his jean clad thighs. Curious, Theo hangs back and tells the others he’s going to ride with the Derek. No one even questions it. Theo and Derek have been close ever since Derek returned to Beacon Hills and insisted Theo move in with him. What happened next had surprised Theo. He’d gone as far as to lecture Liam and the others for allowing Theo to sleep in his truck for months, especially in a time where hunters were out to get them all.

Liam had looked shocked and a little guilty, saying that he hadn’t even know Theo was sleeping in his truck. Which is fine. He wanted it that way. But the fact that no one even questioned why Theo always kept a worn blanket and nearly flat pillow in his truck and always seemed to be in it and ready to go still hurts.

The fact that Derek _had_ noticed within maybe a day of knowing Theo was surprising. He showed up at his truck, all but jumping into the passenger’s seat and telling Theo to drive him home. Theo had, too shocked to really argue. Once they got to Derek’s loft, Derek had insisted that Theo come in and then pushed him into the spare room and told him he was staying with him. Theo thought about leaving, but something had told him Derek wouldn’t let it go. He’d probably just keep tracking him down. So Theo stayed, and that had been that.

Theo has learned how to read Derek pretty well by now, and right now he looks more than a little uncomfortable. Theo can understand the feeling. He doesn’t exactly want to be on this ride either.

“Hey Der,” Theo says, nudging his shoulder with Derek’s, “Don’t look so excited.”

“I hate this ride,” Derek mutters.

“Me too,” Theo sighs, “So why are you going on it?”

“I imagine the same reason as you,” Derek says, “Neither one of us want to disappoint Jenna.”

“I still think she could have picked a different ride for the group ride,” Theo says,

Derek’s lips twitch up into a smile, “But it’s her favorite Theo. She wants us all to experience the joy.”

“More like terror,” Theo mutters.

In front of him Liam snorts, “It’s not that bad.”

“What?” Stiles asks, “Are they complaining again?”

“You two just mind your own business and try not to make out on the ride and traumatize the children,” Theo says.

“We should be telling you two that,” Stiles mumbles, but Theo still hears him. From the way the tips of Derek’s ears burn read so did he.

Derek sighs and growls out a “Shut up Stiles,” which Stiles just snorts at before allowing Liam to take his hand and pull him further up in line. They’re almost to the front of the line now, Theo can see people being loaded into boats. He looks to Derek to see him eyeing the boats warily as they approach. Jenna and David take the row in front of Liam and Stiles, with Mason and Corey behind them, while Theo and Derek take the last row.

Theo’s hands ball into fists on his lap as the boat starts moving forward, leading them into a horror show. Theo can appreciate the sentiment behind the ride but that doesn’t make it any less creepy.

He looks over to see Derek taking deep, calming breaths and he acts on instinct. He slides over until his body is pressed against Derek’s. Derek looks down at him in surprise and then smiles, relaxing against him. Theo brings an arm up around Derek’s shoulders and smiles when he leans his head on Theo’s shoulder.

“What is this?” Derek whispers.

“Just two people who have been traumatized by this ride taking comfort in each other,” Theo says back just as softly.

He curses his heart for being a traitor and skipping, especially when Derek turns his head slightly, running his nose along Theo’s neck. Theo can feel his lips brushing against his skin as Derek murmurs, “I think we both know it’s more than that.”

“We are not doing this here,” Theo hisses, trying to make himself calm down.

Derek sounds amused when he speaks, “Why not? It would certainly make this ride a little more bearable.”

Theo pulls back to look at Derek to find him right there, their noses brushing with their proximity. Derek brings a hand up Theo the back of Theo’s neck and brushes his fingers though the hair there. Theo’s eyes flutter closed, the contact relaxing him. He’s having to stop himself from throwing himself into Derek’s lap, tangling his hands into his thick locks, and kissing the hell out of him.

He opens his eyes when he hears Derek chuckle, “As much as _I_ would enjoy that I highly doubt the other patrons would like it.”

“Or the cast members,” Theo says, trying not to feel embarrassed that he’d actually spoken out loud. It’s easy knowing that Derek isn’t uncomfortable by the words. Theo thinks about what he just said and smiles, scooting even closer to Derek.

Derek narrows his eyes and holds up a finger, “Don’t even think about it.”

“But it could be a good way to get kicked off this hell ride,” Theo tells him.

“And kicked out of Disney,” Derek says, “Which is not going to happen. We’re on a pack and family vacation Theo.”

Theo looks up to where Jenna is sitting, her eyes taking in their surroundings, every now and then pointing something out to David. Theo knows he’s right. Jenna would be beyond disappointed if they go kicked off the ride.

“Fine,” Theo sighs, “So tell me why you hate this ride so much.”

“When I was little I came here with my family,” Derek says. Theo is pleased to see his face softening with fondness and not holding any hint of pain or guilt, “I was only about 6 years old and a super picky eater. Laura told me while we were in line that the people would come alive and kidnap kids that didn’t eat their vegetables. She knew very well that I hadn’t eaten my vegetables at lunch. The whole ride I was terrified of them coming alive and taking me. I’d felt relieved when they didn’t, only to have Laura tell me it could happen any time after. I spent months having nightmares about the creepy ass little people. I refused to come on it any time we came back.”

“Wow,” Theo says, “And yet here you are, on here for Jenna.”

Derek ducks his head, “It’s not just for Jenna.”

“What?”

“It’s for you too,” Derek says, looking up at Theo through his lashes. “I could have gotten away with not riding, but I knew you couldn't. I rode it so that you wouldn’t have to suffer alone.”

“You’re making it really hard for me not to just come over there and kiss you right now,” Theo murmurs.

Derek turns his head to hide his smile and Theo can’t help himself. He leans up and kisses Derek on the cheek. “That’s for now. You can have the real thing later, if you want,” Theo whispers in his ear before pulling back.

Derek turns his head to meet his eyes, “I do want.”

Theo hears a throat clearing and looks ahead to see Mason watching them, “The ride’s almost over.”

Theo looks around to see that Mason is right, the ride is almost over. They’re about to pull into the unloading area. He’d been so caught up in Derek that he hardly noticed anything else. When they get there Derek gets out of the boat and then holds out his hand for Theo to take. He helps Theo out and then laces their fingers together, keeping their hands locked as they leave the ride. He ignores the knowing looks they get from Liam and Corey, but frowns when he sees Jenna and David exchanging low fives.

“Jenna?”

Jenna just shrugs, “I had to do something. You two didn’t seem to want to talk things out.”

“If you tell me you don’t even like this ride…” Theo starts.

Jenna smiles, “Oh I like it. It’s just nowhere near my favorite. I prefer the coasters.”

“She’s telling the truth,” Liam says, “She’s a coaster fiend.”

“Now you boys run along now,” Jenna says, “Enjoy yourselves. But try not to have too much fun.”

With that she winks and walks off, the others following after her. Liam and Corey give them a thumbs up as they go. Theo turns to Derek, “So what now?”

“Well I have been wanting to ride the Haunted Mansion and it’s near here,” Derek says, “And the wait is only 10 minutes.”

Theo nods, “Haunted Mansion it is.”

Theo enjoys spending the day with Derek. They ride rides but they aren’t in any hurry to get from place to place. It’s nice just being able to stroll around the park, their joined hands swinging between them as they talk. It’s when they stop for Dole Whip that Derek finally asks the question.

“So I told you why I don’t like It’s A Small World,” Derek says, taking a sip from his Dole Whip float, which they both got with vanilla ice cream because there is such a thing as too much pineapple. “Why don’t you like it? I have a feeling it’s more than because it’s just creepy.”

Theo nods, “When I was little I went to Disneyland with my family. It was towards the end of the day when we went on it. Tara and I were sitting in our own row, which you wouldn’t see happen now. We were fighting and shoving each other and at one point she shoved me a little too hard and I went over and into the water. I just remember lying there, freaking out as I flailed in the water, only to look up into a pair of small, beady eyes. I could swear a small hand gripped me from below before my Dad yanked me back into the boat. So I’ve never really liked the ride, or water, much since then.”

“Jesus,” Derek says, “I imagine that would be a little traumatizing.”

“Tara felt bad after but I never really forgave her,” Theo says, “At least not until it was too late.”

He has to look away. He can feel his heart thumping in his chest, followed by the familiar feeling of guilt. This is why he hadn’t wanted to talk about this, why no one else knows. Everyone would think what he did was revenge or something. It wasn’t. But now Derek knows.

Theo sighs, “I understand if this changes things.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks, sounding confused.

“I’ll understand if you changed your mind about me,” Theo says.

He feels Derek’s hand on his chin and reluctantly meets his eyes, “That’s not going to happen. In case you haven’t noticed I’ve fallen pretty hard for you, that’s not going to change. Especially not over this. We all have our demons Theo, but they don’t have to define us.”

Theo nods, giving Derek a small smile, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Derek says, “Just eat your ice cream before it melts.”

Theo tries not to whine at the loss when Derek drops his hand, but all Derek does is rest it on his knee. Theo goes back to his ice cream, enjoying the mix of vanilla ice cream and pineapple juice. When he’s done he looks over at Derek, to see him sipping thoughtfully on his straw. He looks adorable.

“Hey Der?”

Derek’s eyes lift up to meet his as he pulls back from his drink, “Yeah?”

Theo grins, “I’ve fallen pretty hard for you too.”

Derek squeezes his knee, “Good to know.”

After their Dole Whip they go back to riding rides. They make their way to Pirates of the Caribbean then over to Frontierland to ride Thunder Mountain Railroad. Theo even let’s Derek convince him to go over to Tom Sawyer Island and explore. At about 7 p.m. they make their way to the front of the park to stake out a spot in front of the castle to watch the Fireworks. Theo texts Jenna to see if she wants them to save them a spot only to get back a negative in response. Liam texts him a few minutes later telling him to have fun with a series of kissing heart emoji’s. Theo sends him an eggplant and a smiley with the tongue sticking out back, only to receive a middle finger in response.

They pass the couple hours before the fireworks talking and playing Head’s Up on Theo’s phone. Theo’s not the least bit surprised with how good Derek is at it, both with explaining things and then guessing. Soon they’re having to stand up to make room for other people to come in. Theo stands in front of Derek with his head resting back against his shoulder while Derek’s arms are wrapped around his middle. Theo can’t remember the last time he felt this at peace.

Soon the lights are dimming and then Wishes is starting. Theo watches the way the pictures dance across the castle with wide eyes. It’s unlike anything he’s ever seen. The song, the story, the fireworks, the man holding him in his arms. It’s all perfect. He turns to look at Derek to see Derek’s eyes already on him.

Theo’s eyes close as Derek leans down and kisses him for the first time. It might be cheesy with the fireworks going off in the background but Theo doesn’t care. He thinks it’s amazing. Derek’s lips are soft against his own, the kisses gentle, both aware of their surroundings. When they pull back Derek smiles, resting his forehead against Theo’s.

“Would it be cheesy to say that my wish definitely came true tonight?” Derek whispers.

Theo chuckles, “Maybe. But so did mine.”

Theo tucks himself back into Derek’s arms and watches as the fireworks continue to flash across the sky. He always thought it was a crock, calling this place the happiest place on earth. But now that he’s standing here in Derek’s arms, looking at the possibility of a bright future, he doesn’t think it’s such a farce after all.

_We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do_  
_And all our wishes, (All our wishes)_  
_All our wishes_  
_Will come true_


End file.
